onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Espècies Animals & Carue Moltes gràcies per la idea, ho he canviat i he posat una galeria. Un article tan llarg sol no el puc fer, o sigui que totes les idees són ben rebudes ^^ --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 19:25, maig 1, 2012 (UTC) One Shots d'Eiichiro Oda Hola Dani! Com ara estic fent les espècies animals i hi han alguns animals als One Shots del llibre "Wanted!" he pensat que podria fer una pàgina sobre les historietes del còmic, però et volia consultar si les considerariem d'alguna manera relacionades amb OP, com per posar-les al wiki. Vagi bé! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 12:26, maig 2, 2012 (UTC) Hola de nou! D'acord, llavors "Monsters" i "Romance Dawn 1.0". Gràcies, però no cal que me'ls passis, ja que tinc el volum a casa. Gràcies de nou! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 16:13, maig 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Missatge Doncs ja ho pots posar acudits millors.... com per exemple: "quin és el colmo de un bomber? endur-se feina a casa" Jo@n (disc.) 16:50, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) Missatge general T'he corregit el missatge general que no sortia. Si poses una ' ho interpreta malament. Sempre tinc maldecaps si vull posar "d'en" o una ela apòstrof. Ara ja funciona. La broma de l'home invisible a mi almenys m'ha fet gràcia, però he rebut una queixa. Potser millor que no arribem a tant que hi ha petits xD. 20:04, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) Imatges episodis Recorda que et vaig dir que les imatges dels episodis eren "una excepció" i hi posàvem la captura de pantalla igualment. Així tots tenen la mateixa. Ja t'he arreglat els que has posat :) 21:05, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sanji Bones! Si que sóc aquí, l'únic que no edito perquè, en Mugi volia jo no edites més perquè pogues editar ell... Però com que veig que ja no ho fa doncs... Ho faig jo! En poc temps ja em tornaré a posar actiu Saluts! -Guille- La meva Discussió. 08:39, maig 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Imatge Going Merry Trio la primera opció, aquesta, és més gran i té mes bona qualitat a més es veu mes clar el missatge ja que es veu el Merry més clarament ja que a l'altre ja està tot cremant. Amb tema navegacions ara em posava a fer-ho. Per cert he pujat una imatge del episodi 546 de més bona qualitat però es veu la mateixa imatge que hi havia, per que?? Que vagi molt bé macuu!! 15:03, maig 11, 2012 (UTC) Llicències Aprofito i estreno el nom Llicències ara que vas fer neteja de la discussió xD. He acabat de fer l'Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Mira aviam què et sembla, però jo crec que resol els dubtes de sobres. Tinc pensat fer un fòrum que informi que a partir d'ara serà obligatori posar les llicències i també ho hauríem de posar al missatge general per evitar el "jo no ho sabia". Com que serà obligatori el no posar llicència també ho haurem de considerar avís, perquè no ens podem passar la vida darrera de la gent posant llicències. Així, després d'avisos, segur que queda clar que s'han de posar. I ja saps com sempre, 3 avisos bloqueig curtet. Em posaré (per fi em decideixo a posar-m'hi!) a posar llicències a totes les imatges que m'he fixat que és bastant ràpid ja que la majoria són de Fair use. Bueno ja parlarem! 15:14, maig 19, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Zenny Ok, fes, fes. Vagi bé! PD: les plantilles les estic començant a dominar... poc a poc... muahahaha XD (ja li poso jo firma, "aqui no ha pasao ná" XD --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 16:13, maig 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Grand Line La idea era fer un resum de la Grand Line i després fer una llista amb les illes que la formen. Tot i així si al final la pagines s'assemblen molt les ajuntarem i eliminarem la pagina de la Grand Line, igual que farem amb algunes illes que són molt curtes i a vegades, amb perdó, una mica patètiques. Però aquests dies, jo no entraré molt al wiki, si tens algun dubte o alguna putualització com aquesta parla amb el BroOk. 19:27, maig 27, 2012 (UTC) : Sí, aquesta és la idea. En el moment que vegi que el contingut ja està posat a la nova pàgina doncs eliminaré l'article Grand Line i hi posaré una redirecció. Està tot calculat xD : 12:07, maig 28, 2012 (UTC) Missatge de benvinguda Quan vegis usuaris que es registren no els posis el missatge de benvinguda que estem fent unes proves per aviam si es posa automàticament. Gràcies! 15:30, maig 31, 2012 (UTC) One Piece manga He vist que estàs creant i completant la pagina de one piece manga, la pagina està molt be però pots canviar els colors de la plantilla? Es que són identics als del Clan Ohara i, confusió no, però no tenen relació directe, bueno ja m'entens que m'estic liant.. xD Gràcies 08:08, juny 3, 2012 (UTC) Descuit Hola Dani! He pujat una imatge d'en Patty 2 anys després i no me n'havia adonat que ja n'hi havia una altra u.u Si pots esborrar-la em faries una favor. Gràcies! ^^ --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 12:55, juny 8, 2012 (UTC) Mar del Cel Hola! He vist que has creat la subpàgina del Mar del Cel. Et volia avisar de que els articles i subpàgines de El Món de One Piece ja els estem fent nosaltres i que ens prenem el nostre temps. No cal córrer, ja passarem la informació de cada pàgina quan toqui. Ja ho anirem fent al nostre ritme i ja eliminaré les pàgines quan toqui. Deixa-ho que ja ens n'ocupem. 21:30, juny 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Colors Punk Hazard Mira Dani no se quins colors posar si no t'agraden aquells però no reverteixis, els colors estàn repetits i es tenen que canviar així que els canvies tu posant uns altres que t'agradin i si no saps que posar deixes els que he posat jo i t'esperes a que surti al anime per tornar-los a canviar. No penso tocar els colors zoan perque a tu no t'agradin els que havia posat. Vale macu? 10:59, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Si no et fa res et contesto per aquí, gràcies per felicitar-me :) Et recordo que et vigilo a Bola de Drac e.e 13:19, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Episodi 553 Au aquí la tens xD. Surt un moment tan petit que no l'havia vist. Per cert, el Ftxer:Barrets de palla a la plaça.jpg l'he posat en anime però l'he tret, suposo que tu també veus que queda massa de lluny no? Amb sort aquesta setmana surt la mateixa imatge que al manga però a l'anime xD. Per cert, ara que estem de vacaciones de verano (almenys jo :D) m'agradaria fer el segon Gran Projecte, bàsicament per animar als usuaris a completar articles que cada dia n'hi ha més per completar. Ja en parlarem un dia d'aquests. 12:44, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Example Tens un moment? Es que un usuari ha creat un article anomenat Example i tens que eliminar-lo, pots? Bueno només és un petit favor. Gràcies Jo@n (disc.) 11:39, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) : Article eliminat i usuari bloquejat. : 12:22, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) Articles incomplets M'acaba de sortir un logro dels Articles Incomplets, quina gràcia xD. Bona pensada! Aviam si animem als usuaris. Avui faré un fòrum com a crida per completar aquests articles, que aquest estiu vull reduir-los bastant que cada dia n'hi ha més. Em sembla que em centraré en completar-los perquè fa pena veure'n tants. Ja de pas, diré lo del logro aquest que seguir que més d'un cau a la trampa (muahaha). I bé, ara sí que sí, bones vacances! 12:34, juny 29, 2012 (UTC) Imatges d'en Buggy D'acord, fes fes. --'NAMI (disc.)' 15:29, jul 1, 2012 (UTC) Heroi del Wiki Eiii! Ets el primer a aconseguir el súper logro! Et felicito! Jo entre vacances i el viatge a Londres ja l'he perdut dues vegades u.u Bueno, no sé perquè t'ho dic perquè aviat m'ho hauràs de dir tu a mi però, segueix així! 15:03, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) : Ostres què fort !!! Ja has treballat cada dia durant un any sencer !!! Demanaré al Brook que t'elimini tots els "logros" que has obtingut, muahahaha !!! : Jo@n (disc.) 20:34, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) Imatges He vist que tens un logro de haver penjat 3000 imatges a la wiki, però si la wiki només en té 4000, llavors tu representes el 75 % de les imatges penjades a la wikia !!! A sobre només en un sol any !!! Més o menys són 8 imatges diaris, però d'on treus les imatges ??? I el temps ??? Tu treballes per Nadal ??? I per sant Joan ??? La veritat, es que no m'ho crec... Això és passar-se de la ratlla, ets LO PUTO CRACK !!! Ningú et supera ni en logros, ni en edat !!! Bueno, algun dia ja apandré el truc per puder fer tot això, si hi ha, clar.... Fins aviat Jo@n (disc.) 21:09, jul 3, 2012 (UTC) Dubte sobre imatges Melic! fa poc vaig pujar unes imatges i hi havia unes coses que no savia fer.. Em podries ajudar a resoldre-les? #Un cop pujat l'imatge i desada la pàgina, com puc canviar el nom de l'imatge i la seva llicència? #En una galeria es poden posar les llicències de les imatges acabades de pujar? Uh.. aixo es tot :D Hamddan4 19:37, jul 4, 2012 (UTC) Galeries/slideshow A l'hora de voler pujar una imatge quan estas fent una galeria, no et dona l'opció a posar-hi una llicéncia, l'unica manera de posar-hi és anant a la pàgina de l'imatge? Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 10:29, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Hola em podries dir on puc descarregar la serie de one piece completa??? contesta'm per el xat que estic connectat esperant una resposta i diferents opinions Sobre el que m'has dit del traductor Jeje.. la frase que m'has dit (la majoria de les persones que entren Impulsar mai sortir d'allà amb vida de Down) no l'he escrita jo, ho ha fet algú altra.. Mira que m'ho he llegit quasi tot, pero no he vist aquest error. Ara una altra pregunta sobre les Discussions: Puc fer-te tantes com vulgui? Esque estic notant que n'estic fent masses.. I puc borrar-te una discussió que t'hagi fet jo si crec que ja no es útil? Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 20:09, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Animals Hola Dani! Primer, perdona no haver respost primer el missatge, era de vacances... Però bueno, gràcies per treure'm treball, ja he dit que fer l'article jo sol em costa molt, que sempre ajuda l'opinió i l'empenta d'un company! PD: felicitat pel logro dels 365 dies i per la idea dels logros d'articles imcomplerts! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 09:05, jul 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Faltes Ja m'hi he donat conta tio xD, es que vaig massa ràpid.. no hi penso gaire, perdó, intentaré vigilar una mica més. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 01:55, jul 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Benvinguda Gràcies per la benvinguda que m'has fet i intentare millorar per que s la primera vegada que estic en una wiki i...................... Bueno, intentare crear i editar per anar completant aquesta wiki de One Piece en Català i ara mateix anire a mirarme les normes i l'ajuda. M.M.Pujol Marcmpujol 17:40, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Brook Ei! He vist que vas treure el Fitxer:Brook Thriller Bark.png de la galeria d'en Brook. Suposo que ho vas fer perquè totes les imatges són verticals menys aquesta. Doncs així que, es pot eliminar el fitxer ja que no té cap ús (de moment) o el tens pensar posar? Tu mateix xD 19:31, jul 15, 2012 (UTC) : Doncs sí que podria quedar bé, endavant! Per alguna cosa es poden canviar els colors (però jo sempre trec el blau super fluix que surt, el típic de l'anglesa xD). Per cert, m'ha fet gràcia veure "[http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pierre?action=history cani d'imatge]" xD : 10:01, jul 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Party Ei! Si mires el wiki activity veuràs que cada cop que algú edita s'afegeixen les categories de cop, com si les posés de nou altre cop. Mirant a l'historial, però, no em surt pas que s'afegeixin, per tant deu ser un error del Wiki Activity :S Et passa a tu? 09:32, jul 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: You need help Sí sí, està al MediaWiki. He buscat i ho pots trobar al MediaWiki:Common.js. De tot el que hi ha (que déu ni do), he mirat i són dues parts (que jo sàpiga). Clica Control+F si estàs al Chrome i busca això: # Des de: /** Collapsible tables ********************************************************* * * Description: Allows tables to be collapsed, showing only the header. See * Wikipedia:NavFrame. * Maintainers: User:R. Koot */ : Fins a: addOnloadHook(toggleInit); // # I des de: /** ************************************* /Dynamic Navigation Bars (experimental) /**************************************** : Fins a: addOnloadHook( createNavigationBarToggleButton ); Si no funciona podria ser que m'hagués deixat alguna cosa, per tant busca "collap" a aquesta pàgina i copia tota la seqüència de codis que contingui "Collapse", "Collapsible tables", etc. Lo que surt amb /// i estarics (que surt en color verd) són els títols per saber que coi bé apartir de llavors, perquè sinó és un lio. Com a cas extrem copia tot lo de la pàgina i segur que funciona, però no et recomano posar codis que no necessites al wiki, només els justos perquè recorda: codis = merder. Per cert, avui a vegades no se'm carrega bé la wiki i em surt el fons de l'any de la maria castanya, quins records xD. Vinga, a trencar-se el coco! Edito: jo no amagaria tota la plantilla, que només amb la foto no crec que quedi bé. Podries posar un apartat de "Més informació" i aquell sí amagar-lo. 16:59, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Doncs si, em faries un favor si m'ensenyesis com fer-ho i com saber quina llicencia te la imatge. Gràcies. Marc M. P. (discussió) 20:46, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Atenció si encara no t'has mort amb el JS Ep ep! Ara mirant als blogs de la central per informar-me de la nova versió del MediaWiki (que suposo que hauràs vist petits canvis al wiki, com a les imatges que surt en blanc el requadre de pujades, etc, etc.) he vist que una de les actualitzacions de la nova versió és que ja no es necessita fer servir JavaScript per les taules plegades. Ara es pot fer amb un simple "mw-collapsible". Suposo que deu funcionar així: amb un Prova-ho primer a bola de drac que millor començar en bon peu abans de liar-se amb JS i si funciona ho podem provar aquí aviam què tal. 09:41, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Hola! Sense voler he posat una imatge amb el nom "capítol 557" sense pensar-hi, i m'agradaria mes que s'anomenes "Pandaman capítol 557" per tal que no hi hagi problemes al editar el capítol 557. No puc canviar el nom, m'ho podries canvar? Fitxer:Capitol_557.jpg Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 16:04, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ja ho he fet jo. Fitxer:Pandaman_episodi_557.jpg així es diu. He posat episodi perquè ens referim a episodi si és de l'anime, i a capítol si és del manga (per evitar confusions). Tot i això, quan em vagi la RAW puc pujar aquesta imatge amb més bona qualitat i sense el logo aquell que es veu. : 17:19, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pisaro i més Sí, estic d'acord amb tu menys amb el tema "Relacions", que la secció va a part de la de personalitat (bàsicament perquè a tots els articles va a part). La secció "Relacions" és discutible, perquè en molts articles que considerem acabats no hi és i tampoc és una de les seccions més importants, és més una secció complementària (però si hi és millor que millor). "Aparença", "Personalitat", "Habilitats i Poders" i "Història" sí que hi han de ser. En alguns articles, però, costa saber què posar en segons quina secció. En Pisaro encara vulguis o no ha sortit i es poden intuir coses i bueno... omplir. Però hi ha personatges que només s'han vist i per posar a "Personalitat" que no se'n sap res de la seva personalitat i a "Habilitats i Poders" igual penso que queda lleig i tot, en aquests casos millor no posar les seccions. I bé, sobre les imatges doncs ben fet. Jo a vegades si en trobo de mal col·locades també les recol·loco. I ara no edito molt als articles perquè estic ocupat amb un experiment, aquesta setmana espero posar-me les piles altre cop! 14:35, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Pirates d'en Roger He estat treballat amb els Pirates d'en Roger però em falta fer la plantilla de la tripulació, no sé com fer-les.. aixi que si m'ho pots fer tu...^^ I crec que un cop feta la tripulació ja podríem treure la plantilla d'article incomplert, no? Apa, gracies i adeu! ^^ Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 22:03, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bola de Drac Wiki T'haig de confessar que he estat mirant el seguiment des de fa uns quants dies :3 Si tots fóssim com tu, ja faria temps que ho hauriem aconseguit tot, ànims! *_* >.< 15:41, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Bola de Drac Ara m'ho he mirat i és un bon repte, però no se m'acudeix com posar-ho perquè només surti un. Potser després m'inspiro i em surt (ja et diria algo). Prova el teu pla B, però jo penso que la millor solució seria afegir l'interiwiki corresponent a cada plantilla de saga. O sigui: a BD afegeixes es:EP } i així igual amb les altres. D'aquesta manera, quan poses a un article d'episodis ja sortiria l'interwiki que t'interessa. Ara, potser, aquest era el teu pla B XD. Vinga no et trenquis el cocu amb els codis que només faltaria que els dos administradors estiguéssim igual! 14:54, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantilles FUala tio, Gràcies! M'has aclarit alguns dubtes. Aprofito per preguntar-te si creus que ja està complert Pirates Voladors i així treure-hi la plantilla. Apa, res mes, ^^ Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 23:54, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pirates Voladors Dit i fet, afegides les fotografíes. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 23:26, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) Corregir plantilla Hola Dani3po, he vist la plantilla de ciutadans de Drum i he vist que li falten tres ciutadans, l'Stool, en Tamachibi i la Negikuma Maria. Em faries un favor si la podries corregir ja que no se si sol ho poden fer els administradors o sino, jo no ho se fer. T'ho he demana't a tu, perquè vaig veure que li vas fer una plantilla a en Hamddan4 i he pensat que s'abres fer-ho... Marc M. P. (discussió) 12:39, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) : També si pots tindries que modificar la de les illes i localitzacions, per dos motius, a l'apartat no-canonic, hi posa dos vegades Navarone, i per que a l'apartat mar del cel, posa jardí superior i encra que no tingui pagina propia té el seu apartat a l'article d'Skypiea i s'hauria de fer l'enllaç cap aquell apartat. : Marc M. P. (discussió) 13:00, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) 13:05, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Salutacions Moltes gracies, he treballat per ha fer la plantilla lo mijor que vaig poder. Ja tinc alguna experiensia en un altra wiki, en la Wiki de One Piece en castellà, ara son el 5 en la taula del millors, y pujant ets clar :D Lo de les imatges hem sap un mica greu haver-ho fet tan impulsivament, hem vaig adonar massa tard que ja estaven pujades. He treballat molt en la wiki castellana, i m'ha adonat que aquesta wiki, podría millorar, i sempre que puga m'agradaría ajudar, i com no puc esborrar les imatges pujades, no podía fer res. Hem passaré per aquesta wiki cuan puga, y si esteu satisfets amb el meu treball, continuaré amb moltes plantilles, ja que en la castellana. he fet moltes. El meu català es a vegades una mica errónea, encara que vull ajudar, si m'equivoque ho sent. Acó de les imatges, crec que no ho he entés, que puje les imatges a qualsevol tamany i ja en la edició s'ajusta?? Ja ens veïem, salutacions ;) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 17:02, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) Ho he entés, tranquil, jo també pense d'aquesta manera, però a la wiki castellana, el administrador més actiu hem va dir, que els "portrait" debíen ser de 120px-120px, jo també crec que sería mijor de tamany adecuat i ja después es dimensiona. I sí, soc ha Valencia, pero estic aprenent, perque soc d'America, i hem costa una mica, per aixó dic lo de les faltes. Si esteu satisfets amb la plantilla que he fet, estic pensant en fer altres, com he fet en la castellana. Gracies, per les aclaracions ;) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 21:33, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) Gracies, encara queda feina per fer. Jo els vaig ordenar amb l'importancia en la banda de pirates de en Moriah, Ozu com el zombi més important i después els generals Zombis, Zombis Salvatges i Sorpresa Sorpresa, encara que zombi sompresa solament es conegut Buhichuck. I com resposta a alló del fons de color," " hem va donar problemes, es feia unes vores blaves verdosses i quedava mal. He fet algunes plantilles de la marina de rangs inferiors a Vicealmirall (no he fet més, perque els altres rangs no están fets i no sabría com redactarlo sin fer massa errors), Jo tinc experiencia pero amb caracters diferents, es a dir, la forma de editar com " ''' " utilitzats en la castellana, crec que es mijor que termine la plantilla de Thiller Bark, intentant fer-ho com has dit, i ja m'aniré. Faré tal vegada alguna coseta, pero done més treball, que res. Va ser un plaer haber treballar açí. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 15:17, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Plantilla: Marines Doncs sí, m'agrada més ara i de passada té les imatges a 120px com totes les altres plantilles d'aquest tipus. Ara mentre sempre funciona el Javascript no hi haurà problemes. Bueno ara em poso a fer l'episodi que ja vaig tard xD. 15:47, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Hola de nou Si dic la veritat, ahora hem penedeixo de dir alló, i vaig dir que tornaría a fer algunes edicions. En aquest moment estic una mica empipat amb la wiki castellana, per un artícle que vaig fer i un administrador ... i preferix aquesta wiki, vosaltres deixei que els usuaris tinguen iniciativa, allá hi ha que fer el que ells diguen, i si no, el treball que fas ho borren, açí he fet treballs que estic orgullos, y m'agradaría continuar, si teníu algunes coses que pedir, ho podeu dir sense problemes. Intentaré fer les coses com ho habeu dit, hem costará pero hem sento mijor en aquesta wiki. Sé que les coses que he fet, per a vosaltres teniu altra forma de ver-ho i ho entenc i intentaré fer-ho d'aquesta manera ;) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 15:18, ago 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Imatges innecessàries Doncs sí, fote-les a mar. Les vaig deixar per si les volia posar al perfil, em sona que li vaig dir i tot, i com que almenys estaven en una pàgina ja no estaven a "sense ús". Però veient la seva activitat no cal mantenir-ho. Ja de pas, bloqueja'l 3 dies i quedem satisfets :D xD 11:33, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) : Dues opcions: * Vas a un món paral·lel i et poses a Especial:MultipleUpload * Vas clicant "control+click" i obres totes les fotos en pestanyes diferents. Cliques eliminar, tabular, eliminar, tabulador, etc. a totes les pestanyes. Tornes a la primera i poses un motiu d'eliminació, tabulador, motiu d'eliminació, tabulador, etc. Tornes a la primera i cliques eliminar, tabulador, eliminar, tabulador, etc. : I guala! Totes eliminades! : PD: No, que jo sàpiga no hi cap forma XD. : 13:23, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) :: EDITO EL PD: No, que jo sàpiga no hi cap forma '''que poguem utilitzar XD. Ok ok, ves fent experiments. Jo últimament estic aprenent molt i em surten les coses quasi a la primera, m'estic espantant. -- 13:44, ago 30, 2012 (UTC) Plantilles Hem podries fer la plantilla d'habitants d'ohara, siusplau? Marc M. P. (discussió) 18:07, set 2, 2012 (UTC) Videos Lo de la plantilla d'ohara de moment ho deixem aixi, esta molt be. Pero ara et vull dir que, anava a veure els teus videos i uns quants no es podien veure: Crazi rainbow, Figh Together, We Go! i el teu ending preferit. Marc M. P. (discussió) 08:35, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Nova firma Veig que estàs fent experiments per posar collapses a la teva firma. Suposo que t'hi has fixat però encara no funciona. El pitjor de tot és que deu haver-hi una incompatibilitat o algo suficient per fer baixar la barra de la dreta (wiki activity, noves fotos) fins abaix... Jo de tu crearia una altra subpàgina (Usuari:Dani3po/Firma2) de la firma i allà faria els experiments i fins que no funcioni bé no la posaria a Usuari:Dani3po/Firma1. Si t'hi fixes a totes les pàgines on has posat la teva firma passa aquest problema xD. Sort! 09:38, set 7, 2012 (UTC) : Ja sé que sóc molt pesadet eh i ara veig que funciona la firma, però quan l'obres fa que el text de sota quedi al costat (fixa't). T'hauràs d'acostumar a posar un després de la signatura. : Un altre tema, he parlat amb més usuaris del wiki i també els sembla bé fer un article amb els rangs en comptes de per separat. Jo estic disposat a fer-ho. Has dit que ho podríem dividir segons oficials i això perquè no quedi tan totxo. Tampoc penso que quedi tan totxo però bueno, es podria dividir amb una tab amb aquestes seccions: "Rangs de la Marina", "Rangs de la Marina/Oficials" i "Rangs de la Marina/Soldats". A l'anglesa han deixat l'article Almirall, la veritat és que d'aquest rang sí que se'n pot parlar més que dels altres, no tinc clar encara si deixar-lo o no. : 15:34, set 7, 2012 (UTC) :: No pots posar el a la mateixa firma, perquè després fa que l'hora quedi avall, fixa't. Per això et deia que t'hauràs d'acostumar a posar el , però després de ~~~~ xD. :: 13:45, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Molt bé! Veig que ja està tot cambiat! Gràcies per dir-me el funcionament de la portada! Pero... qui pot editar la portada? Gràcies! ルフィ (disc.) 15:08, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Manga Ei! Fa poc (1 dia) que he començat a llegir el manga, perquè no podia esperar més per l'anime (qui no! xD), i ara ja he arribat al final! (Ostres tu! Quina viciada! XD) Però ara no se cada quant treuen un nou capítol! Podríes dir-m'ho? (Si no ho saps ja ho preguntaré a algú altre!) Gràcieees! ルフィ (disc.) 16:30, set 16, 2012 (UTC) : Gràcies! Per cert, acabo d'arribar (21:00) de jugar a basquet amb uns amics, si que surto... poc però surto! : Jo m'he llegit el manga a una web que es diu submanga, el 1r enllaç si busques "One Piece +nom del capítol". Allà deia que surtia el dimarts, però no se si refiar-m'hen... per això t'ho he preguntat! : Bé, igualment, gràcies, sempre es millor si t'ho diu un lector! xD : ルフィ (disc.) 19:12, set 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: :O en català! Bé, si dius que es millor i surten abans... però hi ha un problema! No se llegir japonés, per tant m'hauria d'esperar en anglés, però per això ja m'espero en castellà, i que millor que el castellà? El català! Pero triguen més en treure'ls en català, oi? ::: PD. Como mola la teva firma! Sempre m'hi fixo... com la fas? ::: PDD. sento parlar tant, es que no m'agrada deixar missatges sense contestar... :$ ::: ルフィ (disc.) 19:23, set 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: important Doncs sí que és important sí. Bé, quan jo vaig arribar poc després van posar la pell actual i encara no l'han canviat, així que ja toca un petit canvi. He mirat com afecta en aquest wiki i veig que no massa. L'àrea de text és 30px més gran, així que retalla una miqueta del fons però les cares dels personatges es continuen veient perfectament, així que no em preocuparia o màxim un retoquet. El Header on hi ha el logo de Wikia, com que serà totalment llarg, només passarà que es repetiran totes les cares i no quedaran centrades. D'això ja me n'ocuparé que com que tinc les cares guardades puc estirar-les o afegir-ne de noves. Igualment, no farà que es vegi un desastre. El tema més xunguillo potser és la Navegació, que canviarà a la nova. Això suposa que haurem de parlar quines coses posem perquè en caben més i haurem de fer canvis d'aquests. De moment esperem al 3 d'octubre i llavors decidim què afegim (si és que afegim alguna cosa). L'altre cosa serà el fons de la Navegació (el degradat blau) que el vaig fer a mida de 1000px i ara suposo que també canviarà a 1030px i clar, sortirà un trosset blanc. El de Pokepèdia el vaig fer la setmana passada, així que ja tinc pràctica (el faig i m'ho canvien, ja l'hauré de tornar a fer xD). Tema aparença dels articles, estarà bé perquè hi haurà més àrea. Per lògica si és més ample ocuparà menys línies, per tant podria ser que alguna plantilla quedés més llarga que el text i haguem d'afegir en algun article més. Les plantilles no crec que n'haguem d'adaptar cap, ara es veuran més petites si tot és més gran però bueno. Mira't a bola de drac afegint això al final de l'URL i aviam com ho veus tu: ?wikiagrid=1&wikiafullheader=1 14:33, set 20, 2012 (UTC) 1 any Bé doncs m'he fixat que ja fa 1 any (1 any i 15 dies) que vas sortir únic guanyador d'aquelles eleccions i que per tant ets administrador. Només felicitar-te per la feina feta com a usuari i, sobretot, com a administrador. Bona sort! 17:44, oct 1, 2012 (UTC) Codi tabber El codi Tabber l'he traslladat (tot igual, sense tocar-lo) al MediaWiki:Common.css, que és un lloc més apropiat perquè tothom el pugui veure. Si hi vols fer canvis el trobaràs allà dins una secció. No queda tan soso com abans ara xD. 14:05, oct 8, 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Esbós Mmm això de posar les parts que queden bé, és una ajuda, però s'hauria de canviar el format. Tan gran queda molt malament, millor posar-lo de mida normal o amb algun color perquè destaqui no? I per casos com al Funkfreed per posar que falta contingut doncs quasi millor no posar res. M'agrada la idea, però s'hauria de limitar a posar-ho quan falten pocs apartats o només un per evitar allò que t'ho mires ràpid i dius "ostres però si està complet!". Jo posaria falta }. Així sortiria sempre lo de falta contingut i quan vols especificar que falta un o dos apartats en concret es podria posar i quedaria «falta la "Personalitat" i la "Història"». És una idea només. Una altra cosa, he pensat que podríem anar anunciant tot el que fem. Per exemple: quan vas posar el nou tabber doncs obrir un fòrum dient-ho i demanant opinions, canvis de colors, etc. Fem coses constantment però tinc la sensació que els usuaris no se n'enteren i sembla que no passi res al wiki de nou. Així mantindríem una activitat envers la comunitat i, amb sort, els estiraríem una mica les paraules que estan tots molt callats. A més, tenim la sort de tenir un fòrum ben organitzat si el compares amb altres wikis (només cal mirar l'espanyola), així que aprofitem-lo. Vinga soort! 20:22, oct 11, 2012 (UTC) : El que volia fer és que sortís sempre lo de "falta" i només s'hagués de posar el que falta. No havia comptat que a l'Akainu no s'ha de posar el "falta tal" perquè s'ha de corregir. L'únic que he tocat és treure les lletres gegants i posar que surti un punt igualment si no es posa res. Ara hauríem de procurar posar sempre el mateix i no anar canviant de versió (imaginat en un que digui "hi ha masses faltes a corregir per l'ús de traductor." i en un altre "està fet amb traductor".) : Lo de Bola de Drac amb el IE (sí, l'he obert :O) se'm veu verd i amb el chrome com marronós. No sé, prova-ho de posar al Common.css o revisa que no estigui el codi repetit o que hagi quedat algun verd. Si vols demà m'ho miro amb calma i demano ajuda si cal perquè és molt raro que actuï diferent a cada navegador. : 21:46, oct 11, 2012 (UTC) Missatge general No sé si et vaig comentar que el missatge general que posem al MediaWiki:Wikia.js no funciona, o almenys temporalment. És per avisar-te perquè no et matis a buscar què deu fallar i tot això, un maldecap menys xD. Com a trampilla, aprofito que es pot canviar el "Els Missatges de la Comunitat han estat actualitzats" per posar el missatge general. Així cada cop que toquem el Community-Corner sortirà el missatge fins que entres al WikiActivity, que desapareix. Sí, és jugar brut però bah :P Ja m'entretindré un cop al dia a fer un petit canvi al Community-Corner perquè, com a mínim, et surti el News Coo un cop al dia. 18:50, oct 15, 2012 (UTC) Problema firma T'he tret la firma del fòrum perquè fa que no segueixi el compte. Després del teu vot es tornava a comptar des d'1. Suposo que és culpa del , que ho reinicia. 17:31, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Mira el facebook, siusplau. 16:29, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Law Moltes gràcies per enviar-me el missatge, ho tindré en compte, i també et volia agrair que hagis corretgit les meves numeroses i desastroses faltes d'ortografia, em sap molt de greu, aixó també ho tindre en compte i espero fer-ne menys el proxim cop. Pd:Espero no haver fet moltes faltes d'ortografia en el missatge :P Dirktaro95 (disc.) 17:40, nov 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Imatge Ah clar que em sonava la imatge. Ho he fet ràpid abans d'anar a dinar i mentre hi anava sí que he pensat ostres em sona la imatge, però quan he tornat ja no hi he pensat més xD. Sobre la llicència jo diria que l'he posat, però no seria el primer cop que no se'm guarda si pujo la imatge des de dins l'edició de l'article, ho hauré de revisar després de fer-ho. Bé, vaig a canviar la imatge. 17:24, des 1, 2012 (UTC) Imatge manga del Drake Ei Dani! He tornat a canviar la imatge del manga d'en Drake... crec que aquesta està millor, espero que no t'hagi molestat gaire. Saluut!! -Guille- La meva Discussió. 16:42, des 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okeei!! Ara miraré si en trobo alguna de millor ;) I et faré unes propostes! : Vagi bé! : -Guille- La meva Discussió. 23:58, des 6, 2012 (UTC) Bloqueig No em vull posar contra teu i tot això, però he desbloquejat la MiniPusa perquè em sembla massa dràstic. Ja sé el que diuen les Normes i tot això, però tampoc cal agafar-s'ho tot al peu de la lletra. No estem, que diguem, com per anar perdent usuaris, i menys si són els de sempre, els que tenim assegurats i editen bé. Per no posar llicències en 3 ocasions no es pot bloquejar un usuari. Una altra cosa, és clar, és si és un usuari que ha fet moltes coses malament. Però una llicència és mooolt fàcil deixar-te-la. Jo mateix me l'he deixat i l'he posat hores després, o a vegades m'ha fallat posant-la quan la pujo a l'article. Estic d'acord en bloquejar per això si l'avises i hi torna, i hi torna, i hi torna, i hi torna, i no puja una imatge sense sinó totes i totes. Intentem conservar els usuaris que no estem per regalar-los. Em sap greu si et sents "desacreditat" per la meva decisió. Bones Festes 17:48, des 29, 2012 (UTC) Llicències Eei! He vist que has afegit la llicència a uns quants fitxers per ordre. Recorda que de fer-ho ja m'hi entretenc jo, que ja ho vam parlar fa temps i és un dels projectes que vaig agafar. Més que res per no anar fent la feina dels altres, que al final ens trepitjarem. Vagi bé! 15:41, gen 10, 2013 (UTC) One Piece:Pirate Warriors Hola, que tal?? En la Wiki de castellà estic contribuint en la pàgina dels videojocs, majorment nous. Es diuen One Piece: Pirate Warriors o One Piece: Musou Batlle, i estaba pensant si teníu plantilla de videojocs, per a crear les pàgines (i trieu el nom). Salutacions Nestor8.16 (discusión) 15:46, feb 18, 2013 (UTC) *Hola, el primer videojoc que he fet a sigut One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, i de moment no es coneixen res més cosas, solament queden per possar les imatges del personatges, i vull primer preguntar com us agradaríen, amb el fons de la pàgina oficial com l'anglesa o com la de castellà amb el fons transparent, alguns. Aniré actualitzant la pàgina regularment, i intentaré començar Pirate Warriors. Salutacions. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 11:46, feb 23, 2013 (UTC) Personatges Bola de Drac Ei! Mira't els personatges per ordre d'aparició de l'Episodi 590, que hi ha personatges de Bola de Drac que he enllaçat amb l'article corresponent del teu wiki. Com que algun nom en català no me'l sé, potser no he trobat l'article en qüestió i sí que està fet, així que revisa-t'ho que tu segur que ho saps millor que jo. Si els articles no estan creats, enllaça'ls amb el wiki anglès o l'espanyol. Merci! 18:10, abr 11, 2013 (UTC) Marina Hola, em preguntava si podrieu fer una plantilla de personatges exclusivament dels marines com amb la wiki amb Castellà. O si hi ha una manera de crear-les digue'm-ho i ja la crearé jo. Gràcies. Ori81 (discussió) 18:27, abr 17, 2013 (UTC) Val moltes Gracies. Ori81 (discussió) 19:43, abr 17, 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Marine Val. Doncs m'agradaria debatiro, si pot ser. On has dit que es debateix això al fòrum? Doncs ja presentaré la proposta. Gràcies. Ori81 (discussió) 21:40, abr 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Imatges Ei, doncs gràcies Dani; sabia que alguna cosa com aquesta existia, però no tenia ni idea d'on es trobava; gràcies XD 16:40, abr 30, 2013 (UTC) Color Scheme Hola! Volia crear un color scheme per als Braçosllargs, però al col·locar-lo no funciona, surt un codi en negreta; podries mirar-t'ho, siusplau, per mirar si hi ha algun error? Moltes gràcies! (aquí te la deixo)-- 16:52, maig 3, 2013 (UTC) : Moltes Gràcies, ara mateix ho he canviat XD!-- 17:09, maig 3, 2013 (UTC) Disculpa, però t'he "copiat" una mica la imatge d'en Chopper del teu perfil. Espero que no et molesti ja que li he intentat canviar tot el que he pogut :D MacrossVedra (Hey, clica!) Solució a lletres Vermelles Moltes gracies per arreglar-ho.Amb tants simbols i coses em perdu.Ara ja ho sabré per la proxima vegada.Jejeje Usuari:JaviBoned81 Gràcies Gràcies per arreglar-m'ho però no entenc perquè surt la foto tan gran ara. Onepiecess (discussió) 15:27, jul 31, 2013 (UTC) Moltes gràcies! Moltes gràcies per tota l'ajuda! Onepiecess (discussió) 20:12, jul 31, 2013 (UTC)